1. Field
This invention relates to sensors. More specifically, this invention relates to microstructure sensors.
2. Description of Related Information
Efforts in sensor technology have often been directed toward reducing the size of sensors and sensing elements. Smaller sensors are desirable for a number of reasons. For example, smaller sensors are more easily placed within small spaces, and are often lighter and easier to handle. Recent efforts have focused on fabricating sensors according to micromachining and micro-electro-mechanical-systems (MEMS) methods, to create low-profile and/or “low-dimensional” micro-sensors that are fabricated on substrates such as silicon wafers. These MEMS sensors can be made quite small, relative to conventional sensors.
Such sensors can be utilized in a number of different applications. One such application in which MEMS sensors are desirable is strain sensors. The use of sensors to measure strain, i.e. elongation per unit length, is often helpful in fields such as failure analysis and the design of structures. In order to fit strain sensors into small areas within a structure or body, and in order to ensure that the sensors themselves do not contribute significantly to the dynamics of a structure, it is often beneficial to make these sensors as low-dimensional as possible.
Such micro-sensors are not without drawbacks, however. For example, they are often fragile and difficult to handle. In addition, micro-sensors often are limited in their functionality. For example, low-dimensional strain sensor assemblies often lack the capability to detect multiple different strain modes. That is, current MEMS strain sensor assemblies can detect a strain of the body upon which they are placed, but they cannot by themselves determine whether that strain is the result of a bending of the body, or a uniaxial elongation. Accordingly, continuing efforts exist to improve MEMS sensors and their associated systems, especially in terms of developing a micro-sensor that can differentiate between multiple different strain modes.